


Murdoc Gets Laid and Apparently so do you!!!!!! (Kinda...): Stressed Out

by JesterMonkey



Series: The Murdoc Gets Laid Saga [6]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Comfort, Couple, F/M, I can't tag fics for shit, Stress Relief, Tiny bit of explicit sexual writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: The new album is stressing Murdoc out and Reader tries to relieve it. Couple things, you know?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written a Murdoc fic and it's going to be a while before I make another NSFW fic. This one does have sexual elements in it but nothing too extreme.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> PS. Jesus, I wonder if I'm still the only one writing legit Murdoc fics lol  
> PPS. Fucking hate writing in second person btw so excuse many tense errors.

You walk into the dining room to a familiar sight. The room was a mess, of course. Clothes, left-overs, cigarettes both put out and still lit, broken instruments, guitar picks, what looked like either rubber gloves or several condoms and thick black hair coated almost every surface. And this is where they ate. The room had the faint smell of ash, bacon and grass. On the small, rectangular and wooden table rested several used plates, dead flowers and a small pile of paper. Around the table were six chairs, three of which were broken, the duct tape on the legs barely keeping them upright.

In one of these chairs sat Murdoc. He was banging his head against the table and swearing at himself. This was the third time today you had caught him in this state. You sighed, moving towards him. Murdoc sat upright and smiled widely at you before slamming his head against the table once more.

“Hello again.” You sigh, sitting opposite him.

Murdoc didn’t lift his head up to look at you. “Evening, dear.”

Murdoc seemed rather comfortable, face-down on the hard surface. His severely broken nose may have played a part in that. At least it made kissing slightly easier, not having to worry about clashing noses.

You looked Murdoc up and down, an eyebrow slowly rising as you did so. He wore the same set of clothes he had been wearing since the Monday, the fabric crusty, sauce stained and it’s black colour fading to a grey-ish purple. His hair was still perfectly styled, save for his fringe which pointed upwards due to the impacts it had made with the table. His skin had become a paler green as time had gone on, whatever light was left in him had been fading all this time.

You leaned against the table, hands on your chin. “How are you, Muddy? You’re not looking so good.”

He chuckled, raising his head for but a second. “You said that last time.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” You sang to him, teasing him.

Murdoc groaned and threw himself back into his chair. He rubbed his eyes furiously, letting out a deep sigh. He licked his chops, long tongue glazing his thin lips and light stubble. He looked to you pleasantly and smiled, he pet the seat beside him.

You rolled your eyes, moving your way to his side. Murdoc yawned as the two of you faced each other, now only a small space between your knees between you rather than the width of a table. Murdoc kept a blank, yet genial look in his face. You reached out to him and put both of your hands on his cheeks. He grinned, reaching a hand up to gently rub the back of your left hand.

You rested your forehead against his. “How are you doing, Muddy? You’re looking worse than usual.”

He laughed. “Tired.”

“Yeah, I usually slam my head against tables when I’m sleepy.” You teased.

He smiled, putting his hands on your neck, pulling you closer and kissing you in one swift motion. He tasted like cigarettes and cough medicine. He was hungrier for your kiss than you’d expected. His face wrinkled as he kissed you, audibly moaning as he tried to poke his tongue into your mouth. It was your fault to an extent, since the band was starting to work on their new album, you had decided to leave him be to focus on his work. It had been almost a week since you had been alone with him and even longer since the two of you had sex.

‘The plane encounter’ made you uneasy and full of regret. Russel would give you knowing looks as he called you ‘little girl’. You had hoped that 2-D and Noodle had no idea.

You pulled away from Murdoc’s kiss. He sighed and turned away, rubbing his brow.

You put a hand on his shoulder. “Need to tell me something, mister?”

Murdoc groaned, flourishing his hands about as he spoke. “Alright, I’m just a bit frustrated. I’m stressed, tired, sore and randy. Really, really randy. Okay?”

You jokingly gasped. “Murdoc? Are you actually…Ah! I’ve been blessed! You’re actually telling me how you feel. What has the world come to?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, sweet cheeks. It’s the pain meds.” Murdoc chuckled.

“Oh, really?” You giggled, leaning in closer to him.

You rested your head on his shoulder. He pet your head softly and leaned his head against yours. There was a comfortable silence between the two of you. Murdoc was warm. His slim shoulder warmed your ear, though his bones left a stabbing pain on your skin.

You put a hand on Murdoc’s thigh. You noticed that he was scribbling on a scrap of paper.

“All work, no play makes Mudzy crazy?” You said softly, nuzzling into him.

“All work, no play makes me grumpy.” He snickered.

“So..? Always?” You smiled, groping his leg. You shook his leg softly, drawing his attention. “Murdoc, let’s go somewhere else.”

He cocked a brow. “Why?”

“Honestly, Muddy, it stinks in here. It’s not healthy and you’re all stressed out here.” You peered down towards his legs and bit your lip. Your eyes met Murdoc’s, he grinned at you expectantly. “You need to de-stress. And…I can help with that.”

Murdoc grinned, revealing his two rows of characteristically, awfully British teeth. “I like the sound of that.”

Murdoc’s bedroom wasn’t exactly “healthier” than the dining room.

There was roughly the same amount of garbage, however it was all placed in one concentrated spot in the corner of the room. He referred to it as the corner where the devil dwelled on occasion and you weren’t sure if he appreciated his living quarters.

You sat down on the tattered and dusty double bed. The sheets were covered in a thin layer of dust from Murdoc’s absence.

“So what now?” Murdoc cooed at you, leaning in close.

You grinned at him. “Turn around.”

His eyes widened. “Why?” He asked softly, reluctantly turning his back to you.

He didn’t need an answer from you, not when you put both hands on his back and gently massaged your fingertips against him. He purred in delight and practically melted at your touch as your fingertips caressed his lime-coloured skin. It was only a basic shoulder rub yet his reactions lead you to two conclusions; he was exaggerating or he had never actually been given a massage before now.

The latter seemed too unlikely to be true.

You leaned in close to his ear, carefully resting your breasts on his back.

“Feeling better?” You purred.

Murdoc chuckled, leaning his head back. “Slightly.”

You kissed his cheek. “That’s good.”

Pushing yourself down onto the bed, the layer of dust flew up into the air and caused you to sneeze. Murdoc smirked at you and turned to face you. He put your legs at either side of him as he rested himself in his rightful place in between them. He reached a hand down.

“Murdoc!” You tried to hold in a squeal of delight. “Not again with the fingers!” You groaned.

“Not doing it for you?” He sighed, sliding off your pants.

You threw your head back. “Honestly, yes.”

He shrugged his shoulders, leaving your sex open and vulnerable to the elements in the bedroom, including Murdoc. He gently crawled his way down you and stuck out his tongue, licking, tracing it around your clit. You moaned softly at his touch.

Murdoc grinned slightly, his eyes sparkling before he slammed his face down and into you. You gasped loudly. His tongue began to work at your clit, violent and hungry like a predator. He was rusty however, not quite being able to arouse you as he ate you out. His fingernails dug into your skin, his hands clawing their way up your body and meeting yours. You intertwined your fingers with his, giggling as you pulled yourself closer to him.

You rested one hand on the top of his head and gently encouraged him to try elsewhere.

“That’s it.” You hissed. “That’s the spot.”

He quickly pulled away, gasping for air as he threw himself back onto the bed. You crossed your legs and blushed as he wiped his mouth.

“Sorry.” Murdoc sighed. “I’m…not feeling it.”

 You watched his face carefully as you replied. “It’s fine, Muddy. This probably wasn’t the best idea.”

“Hate to disappoint you but…It’s this album. I can’t get it out of my head.” Murdoc rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sorry. I’m just a bit distracted, I guess.”

You shrugged at him with a reassuring smile but he didn’t see you smile at him. He slowly rose from the bed and waddled towards the door. You watched as he gently drifted towards the door frame, slamming his shoulder against the hard wood.

“Hey, Murdoc.” You uttered softly. He turned to face to with expectant eyes. “Have I ever told you I love you?”

His eyes widened. “Uhh…Not sure. Why?”

“Well… I love you, then.” You sighed with a smile.

He squinted at you. “What’s all this about?” He said as he walked back towards you. “Why now, huh?”

You looked to him with earnest eyes. “I don’t know. You looked sad, really sad. I don’t like seeing you like that, Muddy! And besides, why can’t I tell you how I feel about you?”

He cocked a brow at you. “Are you serious?”

“Why would I joke about that?” You furrowed your brow.

Murdoc smiled softly, lower lips quivering. He sat down on the bed and reached out to you, embracing you gently. “Well aren’t you the sweetest.”

You grinned, squeezing him tightly. “Of course I am.” You pulled away slightly to hold his face in your hands. You kissed his nose. “If you ever get stressed out Muddy, know that I’m here for you.”

He grinned. He pet your head before standing up and making his way back outside. You looked him up and down; something was missing.

“Aren’t…Aren’t you going to say you love me to?” You muttered, voice barely audible.

Murdoc didn’t even turn around. “Later, love, I’m a bit busy right now.”

You frowned. “Are you fucking serious?” You hissed.

He turned around, smiling widely. “Later, okay?”

You glared at him. He gulped loudly.

“I love you.” He said weakly, defeated by your icy glare. “I’ll be back soon.”


End file.
